


Let Thy Sorrow Be Thy Strength

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Verily, Elrond had been lonely; but never had he been alone.
Series: Of Elrond Peredhel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185962
Kudos: 15





	Let Thy Sorrow Be Thy Strength

The starlight waned and the skies darkened, overcast by the same sorrow that lingered upon the ailing face of their Lord. His circlet glimmered amongst their willowy light, shadow hair entwined with the pitch-dark vastness of the night. Though it did not rain, his drawn face was damp; the tears glistened, cold and mirthless, with the stars. Slender fingers fumbled at the clasps of the cloak he was adorned with, quivering with emotion. The night was chilled, but he allowed the linen to slip from his figure all the same. The beams of moonlight which lingered about his frame wavered in empathy as his shoulders trembled with unshed tears.

“Elrond.” The evening whispered his name into his ear, kindly and made somnolent with fatherly concern. Fatherly. A father. Nausea rose from the depths of his stomach and his entire body shook with unquenchable grief; the sobs harsh even to his ears. 

The starlight retreated as the tears fell, diminished wisps fading into the darkness. His mind went with them, into the abyss of the encasing night and a cradling sea of nothingness. No sorrow would touch him there. He would have the peace he had for too long yearned for. Yet, even as the stars would not disturb his respite nor would those for whom he has stayed; in this wearied realm that had long been entwined with his heart and despair. It would come soon enough though, as surely as the tide; verily, they would depart him. The stars he himself had sired would diminish with the light, leaving him naught but bitter darkness as a companion. He had been lonely for many heart-rending years, but never before had he been alone.

“Let thy sorrow bear testimony to thy strength. Let it be as the harrowed rock which withstands the graceless winds, despite the burdens which have long-weathered its hollows. For whilst the stars wane and the day breaks; Elrond Half-Elven, thou shall not fade with the passing night. Wear these grave tidings upon thy brow and do not forget them, but rather let them shape thou as the tumultuous sea may aid the lining of the shore when its will is steadfast enough. If thy heart can not foresee the coming of the light then be instead Ithil and wax even as the darkness endures.” 

The stars caressed against Elrond’s face, feather-light fingers touching his cheek endearingly. A single tear coursed down the length of his cheek as he turned his face towards the heavens and allowed himself to be comforted by the gentle glow, blanketed in the fatherly embrace.


End file.
